Teach Me to Love
by Liza1412
Summary: Calliope Torres is a famous chef and restaurant owner and married to Erica Hahn, they have a daughter Sofia. Arizona Robbins is a single mom. One day when Arizona runs into danger she runs into the beautiful Calliope Torres and both their lives will be changed from that day forward. Callie G!P


Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: This story is completely AU. Very AU. Sorry for any grammar or sentence mistakes.

Title: Teach Me to Love

Summary: Calliope Torres is a famous chef and restaurant owner and married to Erica Hahn, they have a daughter Sofia. Arizona Robbins is a single mom. One day when Arizona runs into danger she runs into the beautiful Calliope Torres and both their lives will be changed from that day forward. Callie G!P

Callie is 32 years old

Arizona is 28 years old

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Callie's POV**_

" _Calliope Torres you have a visitor!" the guard screamed at me._

 _I really wasn't up to see anyone. I'm already angry. She handcuffed me and led me out. I noticed we weren't going to the area where we usually see our visitors. She led me to a room. I looked up and saw her._

" _What hell are you doing here Boswell?!" if it weren't for my handcuffs I would have knocked her out._

" _Orange looks good on you Torres" she smirked._

" _Don't get too excited Lauren. It's not over yet" I looked down at her._

" _Movie is over. I win" she laughed._

" _You are sick Boswell. This is an obsession. You can't force people to be with you. That's not normal."_

" _Normal? The reason why I'm like this is because if people like you. I trusted you, I helped you and what did you do? You stabbed me in the back. You took from me the person that I love the most. Behind my back!" she screamed in my face._

" _You forced yourself onto her. You forced her to love you. Love isn't by force!" I screamed back._

" _Do you know how much I love Arizona? The way she makes my heart race every time I see her. I love her more than anything in this world. You took the women I love from me."_

" _If Arizona was really yours Lauren, I wouldn't even look at her that way. She has to want you too for her to be yours, right?"_

" _You messed with her mind. You don't love her like I do" she retorted back._

" _What did you ever give Arizona besides living a life of fear? You wanted her to need you. You wanted her to lie to you and tell you she loves you back. You are a pathetic piece off.." I was cut off by her pushing me into the wall._

" _Shut up you bitch! Shut the hell up!" she screamed in my face but I pushed her back hard now she really pissed me off._

" _Don't you ever touch me like that again! Does it hurt to hear the truth Boswell? You are weak, you're nothing!"_

 _I saw her nod to the guard standing outside the door. The guard grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door._

" _Callie I forgot to mention, Arizona and I are getting married in two days. We would have loved to have you at our wedding but considering your situation…" she laughed._

" _It's not over Lauren…." I growled._

" _It's over, you're done. You won't survive in prison that's for sure. But don't worry I'll take care of Arizona.." she smirked._

" _You bitch…..don't you dare touch her!" tears filled my eyes as the guard dragged me away._

 _She can't take her away from me. I promised her…I can't let her down._

 **6 Months Earlier…..Arizona's POV**

My name is Arizona Robbins. I have a beautiful baby boy named Noah with my ex Joanne, he's a year old. When Noah was born, she fled 3 months later with another women. We were so happy and engaged we decided to start a family and since it can take long I started the IVF process and luckily I was able to get pregnant on our first try. I thought I was in love with her and vice versa but I don't think I was in love with her, I was in love with the idea of her. I wanted to get away from my step mother the most and stop being a burden for my father.

My mother left me when I was 2. I don't remember her much and I don't like to speak of her much but what I am sure of is that I hate her. I hate her for leaving me. Every time I have to leave Noah, I miss him like crazy and can't stand the thought of being away from him so long. What kind of mother can leave there child?

Today I stand in a mansion getting ready to marry a women that I met a month ago. She seemed nice and she was very pretty and maybe I can fall in love with her someday. My father came to me two weeks ago and said that he can't help Noah and I anymore and that we needed to move out. He said that his successful rich boss, Lauren Boswell, wanted to marry me and that she would be willing to take care of us. I had nowhere to go; I was already having a hard time keeping a job because I never have anyone to take care of Noah while I'm away so I always ended up getting fired. I had no choice but to agree. Was I making a big mistake? Will I ever fall in love?

What I didn't know was that in the next half hour I was about to find out who the real Lauren Boswell is…..

 **A/N: Hope you guys like it so far. You will understand it more in the next coming chapters. I will definitely make the next chapter longer. Please leave me a review!**


End file.
